Shameless
by DCTyrantPuff
Summary: Here it is, my first BR fanfic! I based this on the Garth Brooks song, Shameless. Keniko fans will want to read this...


Dedication: To my friend Christi for her encouragement and support, and to Ginny, Curt, Anthony, Matt, and all my other friends, both online and here in VA with me for being there.  
  
Disclaimer: Ok. You knew this was coming. I don't own Bloody Roar or its characters, Hudson Soft does, blah, blah, blah. Also, the song Shameless belongs to Garth Brooks and the original writer, Billy Joel.  
  
Shameless  
  
By: DCTyrantPuff  
  
The day finally came.......  
  
After 14 years of close friendship, of fighting, of surviving as zoanthropes, Uriko and Kenji were to be wed.  
  
"Oh! Your dress is too long! Whatever shall we do??"  
  
"Mother, calm down! You're gonna morph again..."   
Uriko tried to calm her mother Mitsuko's frazzled nerves, but to little avail. Uriko couldn't blame her for being a protective mother, though. After all that they had been through with the ZLF...  
  
"Yeah, being kidnapped wasn't too fun. But after all that, would I do it again? In a heartbeat," thought Uriko.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Well, Long, how does it feel to see your best pupil growing up?" Kenji knew this would get Long's goat...   
"She's not my pupil and she never was."  
"Yeah...sure, buddy..."  
"Grrrr..."  
  
All jokes aside, the time had finally come. Everything was set. The guests had all arrived; everyone was ready to begin the ceremony. Strangely enough, several large objects on the altar were covered, much to the suspicion of Uriko and the others in attendance.  
  
Kenji strode lightly down the isle, both scared and excited, the way any man, be he zoanthrope or not, would feel on his wedding day. He was decked out in a black tuxedo that was just a size or two too small. Yugo, Kenji's best man, stood to Kenji's right, trying to maintain a mature composure (which isn't easy for people like Yugo), since Alice was watching opposite from him (she was one of Uriko's bridesmaids) and would surely knock him one if he made as much as one little joke. Alice gave Yugo an intense glare to ensure this.  
  
Here Comes The Bride began to play as Uriko strode down the aisle, Mitsuko Nonomura at her side.   
  
"God, she's beautiful," thought Kenji as he observed Uriko's lacy white dress and long brown hair trailing down. "She's really changed my life, that Uriko..."  
  
Uriko and Kenji advanced up the altar and waited as the preacher opened his Bible and began to speak.  
  
"Heavenly Father, we are gathered here today to witness the bonding of Uriko Nonomura and Kenji Ohgami in holy matrimony..."   
  
As the preacher continued, Yugo turned to Long and whispered, "Bet ya $5 this doesn't last two months!"  
  
Alice, with her finely honed Yugo Stupidity senses, heard the comment, ran over and bopped him one while whispering sharply, "Damn it, Yugo! This is a wedding! Keep your big mouth shut! Errr...he he, please continue." Alice, quite embarrassed, reassumed her position in the line of bridesmaids and shot another angry glance in Yugo's direction.   
  
"Anyway..." said the preacher hesitantly, guiding his finger along the Bible's text to try and find her lost spot. "Ahh...here we go. Be there any here who thinks these two should not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace..." Yugo dared not make another one of his "comments".  
  
"Very well then. By the power invested in me..."  
  
"Um, I beg your pardon, but may I have a moment in which I may bend tradition just a little?" interrupted Kenji.  
  
"Well...I suppose so...go ahead," encouraged the preacher.  
  
Kenji motioned for Long, Yugo, Alan, and Alice to come up to the altar with him. They obliged and began to remove the coverings from the objects on the altar, revealing them to be a drum set, high-end electric keyboard (w/ attached microphone), electric guitar, electric slide (not the dance), amplifier, and some speakers. Yugo and Alan took up the drums and electric guitar, while Long manned the electric slide and Alice took up her position at the keyboard with attached microphone.  
  
Uriko quickly became puzzled. "What is the meaning for this, Kenji?"  
  
"Well, Riko," Kenji began after picking up a microphone, "I really wanted to find a way to express to you how much I truly loved you, but you know me...not always the best with words. Me and my corny lines." A small eruption of laughter was heard throughout the hall. "Well, all jokes aside, I thought this song would be the perfect way to show you. They're not my words, but this song comes straight from my heart. Hit it, Yugo."  
  
Yugo began drumming. "One...two...three...", and on the fourth count, Long began to move the electric slide, which let out a very beautiful and soft sound, while Alice gently pressed the keys of the keyboard. After a few more seconds of this, Kenji began to sing:  
  
"Well, I'm shameless...when it comes to lovin' you...I'll do anything you want me to...I'll do anything at all..."  
  
"Hey, isn't that a song by that one country singer?" asked Jane to Mitsuko, who had taken a seat up front, close to her brides-maid position. "Yes, it is," replied Mitsuko. "That's strange," said Jane," I thought Kenji hated country music." "He does, for the most part." "Then why would he..." Before Jane could finish her sentence, Mitsuko pointed to her daughter, who had a very large smile on her face and a tear forming in her eye. Jane instantly understood. Kenji continued.  
  
"And I'm standing...here for all the world to see...ooooooh, baby, that's what's left of me...don't have very far to fall...you know, now I'm not a man...who's ever been...insecure about the world I've been...livin' in...I don't break easy...I have my pride, but if you need to be satisfied, I'm shameless..."  
  
Mitsuko looked to Jane. "Wow! I didn't know those guys could play music," she said. "I guess there's still much I have to learn about my Long, then, isn't there?" Jane replied. Mitsuko nodded and redirected her attention to Kenji's singing.  
  
"...oh, Honey, I don't have a prayer...'cause every time I see you standing there (points to Uriko)...I go down upon my knees...and I'm changing...I swore I'd never compromise...oh, but you convince me otherwise...I'll do anything you please..."  
  
The people in the audience swayed to the music. Some were even tempted to hold up lighters. Kenji's singing was simply awe-inspiring.  
  
"...you see, in all my life...I've never found...what I couldn't resist, what I could turn down...I could walk away from anyone I ever knew...but I can't walk away from youuuu-ooooh...I have never let anything have this much control over me...I've worked too hard to call my life my own...nd I've made myself a world and it's worked...SO perfectly...but it's your walk now...I can't refuse...I've never had so much to looooo-oooooose...oh, I'M SHAMELESS!"  
  
At that, Alan began his guitar solo. He let loose the most incredible guitar sounds any of the attendants had ever heard. It had the rock flavor, but there was something about it that gave it a somewhat romantic feel about it. Alice followed this up with a beautiful back-up voice into her microphone. "YEAAAAAAAAAAAAA-yeaaa-yeaaa-aaaaaah...."  
  
"I'll have to call these guys over when I have my next party," thought Jane.  
  
Kenji began singing once more.  
  
"...you know, it should be easy for a man who's strong...to say he's sorry or admit when he's wrong...I never lost anything I ever missed...but I'VE NEVER BEEN IN LOVE LIKE THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS...GOD, IT'S OUTTA MY HANDS! IIIIII'M SHAMELESS! 'Cause I don't have the power noooooo-ow...and I don't want it anyhow...so I GOTTA LET IT GOOOOOOOO-OOOO...I'M SHAMELESS!...Just as shameless as a MAN CAN BEEEEEEE-EEE...you can make a total FOOL of me...I just wanted you to knoooooo-oooow...I'M SHAMELESS!"  
  
At the end of the song, the church erupted in applause. Even the preacher couldn't help but show his astonishment. Uriko was in tears when she ran up to hug Kenji. When the applause quieted, Kenji said, "Preacher, please continue." So, the preacher reassumed his position and said, "By the power invested in me, I declare Uriko and Kenji husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Kenji gladly obeyed. The preached then exclaimed, "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Mr. and Mrs. Kenji Ohgami!" The crowd erupted yet again. Mitsuko was crying more than Uriko was. Even Jenny began to cry. It was a joyous day. That day, every person in attendance smiled for a change.  
  
Author's Note: Well, there you have it! My first BR fanfic! Hope you enjoyed it. Be sure and leave a review before you move on to other fics.   
  
Many thanks, Bryan  



End file.
